jojofandomcom-20200222-history
SC Episode 19
その1 |ja_romaji = Desu Sātīn Sono 1 |chapters = 168-170 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |storyboard = Toshiyuki Kato |epidirector = Toshiyuki Kato |anidirector = Kyoko Kotani Kenji Yokoyama Takaaki Sekizaki Kentaro Tokiwa |anicoop = Megumi Itoi |assistexe = Kohei Ashiya |key =Shinji Abe Kumiko Kawahara Kyoko Kotani Hitomi Shiraki Hideyuki Sugiura Young-tai Yoon Tsuyoshi Moriyama Yasuhiro Saiki Eiko Mishima Akie Muratsukasa Asuna Imahashi Takaaki Sekizaki Manabu Imura Airi Ishikawa Yoshinobu Ando Masaki Kosaka Toshihiro Irie Sachiko Mori |2ndkey = Sae Akama Takahiro Ohkawa Aya Nishimura Rie Arakawa Yaichi Tonegawa b Arata Kawabata Mitsuko Arasawa Kae Yasuda Saaya Kume Yuichiro Yamada Yuri Yamamura Tomoki Uejo Kyoko Kotani Kenji Yokoyama Kentaro Tokiwa Hiroyasu Oda Megumi Itoi Kohei Ashiya Masahiko Komino White Line Kino Production Dogakobo |eyecatch = Shunichi Ishimoto |eyecatch2 = Death Thirteen |opening = STAND PROUD |ending = Walk Like an Egyptian |airdate = August 9, 2014 |previous = Sun |next = Death Thirteen, Part 2 |endate = January 6, 2018}} その1|Desu Sātīn Sono Ichi}} is the nineteenth episode of Stardust Crusaders and the forty-fifth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 168 through Chapter 170 of the manga. Summary Kakyoin has a dream where he is in a deserted amusement park, accompanied only by a dog. Suddenly, the Death tarot card appears, and he is attacked by its image, the Stand Death Thirteen, killing the dog, before Polnareff wakes him up to tell him that they are on the way out of town. Kakyoin becomes concerned when he finds his hand has been cut in his sleep, and more so when he spots the dog he saw in his dreams, killed in the same manner as he saw in the dream. When the two catch up with the others, Joseph is arguing with a man he had planned to rent a plane from, who has now refused to let him go as they need to get a baby to the hospital. Joseph offers to take the child with them, and a woman with the child agrees. As the group takes off, the woman says she must find the child's mother, admitting that the child, Mannish Boy, is not her own, and she was scared of his fangs. While in flight, both Kakyoin and Polnareff fall asleep and find themselves at the amusement park, again. Kakyoin tries to warn Polnareff that he was attacked in his dreams by a Stand, using the dead dog as proof, but Polnareff does not seem to pay much attention, until Death Thirteen makes itself known once more, attacking the two of them. They find that in their dreams they cannot summon their Stands to fight back, but before Death Thirteen lands a mortal blow on Polnareff, Joseph wakes him up to have him change the baby's diaper, leaving Kakyoin on his own. As Death Thirteen is revealed to be the Stand of Mannish Boy, Kakyoin cuts his own arm, as he thrashes about in his sleep, causing Joseph to crash the plane. As the team sets up camp to prepare for rescue, Kakyoin sees that he has cut the words "Baby Stand" into his arm, leading him to realize that the child they have been taking with them is their attacker. He tries to warn the others, but they do not believe him, as Mannish Boy is pleased that his plans to kill the group are succeeding. Appearances |Av6=Burqa Woman Anime.png|Name6=Unnamed Characters#Arab Villager Lady|SName6=Arab Villager Lady|Status6= |Av7=MannishAvAnim.png|Name7=Mannish Boy|Status7= }} |Av2=HermitPurpleAvAnim.png|Name2=Hermit Purple }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary Trivia *This is the first episode in Stardust Crusaders with a non-conventional preview, consisting of only Kakyoin sleeping and Mannish Boy crying in the background. References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes